Sustrai Mur
'Religious Affiliations' Follower of The Great God that is the patron to its followers across the sea. The great god, in its great superiority and power, does not need a name to be revered, for its mere show of strength and peace is enough to sway those of the coldest heart to it's side. Having discovered the worshipers of The Great God among her travels, Sustrai has found their god to be far more powerful than any other, speaking words of truth to its followers and granting mercy to even the lowest of living beings. Witnessing such benevolent actions, Sustrai has become a devoted follower and strives to change the world to one that The Great God views as perfection. Sustrai, traveling among numerous lands has arrived at Guildera. Noticing that the numerous weak and insignificant patron's that the town worships, she hopes to spread and educate the masses about the wonders of her god, swaying their minds away from the false idols and promises. Lifestyle Sustrai wander's, seeking to find beauty in the beasts that she defeats, crafting them into trophies that intimidate her foes and grant her greater power. Loyal to the Great God, the Best God. Within her culture, lies the belief that everything can be used, which is where she developed the habit of harvesting every little bit from the things she kills. Sustrai believes that the culture of her people from across the sea are far superior to any other. Looking down on the people of Guildera, she hopes to find any redeeming quality of these people in her travels, but has not yet find one. Is a wizard. Collects cool looking amour and weapons despite lacking the proficiency to use them. Adventures First Kill The stomach of the tiefling roared loudly. Sustrai had not consumed food since her arrival in Guildera, having run low on gold and rations throughout her long travel. As she browsed through the town's bulletin board, in hopes of a simple quest that would earn her some quick coin, she came across a request for the slaying of lizards. Without a moment of hesitation, motivated by the pangs of hunger, she eagerly accepted. At the farmhouse, where the extermination of the lizards was to take place, a rag-tag group of adventurer's seeking to commit minor lizard genocide had decided to investigate the area. Upon examination, it was discovered that upon the rooftop of the farmhouse, lay a glorious rooster, preening with golden feathers and proud stature that only a legendary-to-mythic rank rooster could demonstrate. Upon the studying height of the farmhouse, distance between the farmhouse and the adventurers, and calculating the hypotenuse with a speed that only an 18 intellect wizard could do, the rooster was found to be exactly 120 ft. away from the exterminators of this tale. In her palm, Sustrai felt the fire gather, stronger than any flame spell she had cast in her life. Directing the great flame upon the legendary-mythic-rank rooster, her eyes locked with the proud animal as it was about to witness the last seconds of its life to the same light it woke up to every morning. The legendary-mythic rank rooster felt itself being roasted to a perfect golden-brown, as its golden feathers were singed black from what felt like the divine fire of the fire god. The rooster had fallen, unrecognizable from its previous glorious beauty, becoming nothing more an a piece of roasted chicken, the fate of all it's brethren. The Stoning Facing the lizards, which had grown into fearsome Basilisks with eyes that turned others to stone, Sustrai had felt no cowardice in her soul. Refusing to avert her eyes like her wussy comrades, knowing that her attacks would be weaker if she could not see, her white orbs of bravery met with the giant lizards as she felt her body become as hard as rock, which is just as hard as her will. "If you look at the Basilisk you'll get turned to stone" Sustrai: "Looks at Basilisk" Sustrai:(Becomes a glorious stone statue of the ideal form of a Tiefling) pikachuFace.png Combat Style Sustrai, equipped with a quarterstaff and a light crossbow, has never used either of the weapons in her long twenty-seven years of life. This is due to her belief that if she had been granted magic by the great god, than she is far superior to those lacking the ability to perform the same miracles. Sustrai would never stoop to those below her, using physical weapons instead of innate power granted by The Great God. Using a plethora of spells in her magical arsenal, she burns her enemies at 0-120 ft. away with burning Fire Bolts, breaks the spirit of those who are already weak with Toll the Dead and electrocutes the scum who dare to be in her presence with her shocking grasp of fury. Vengeance The thief that stole half my roasted rooster, will feel my wrath upon his familiar. Category:Characters